Twin swords
by Wolf-Walrus
Summary: A universe divided... In the harsh reality of space, you have to decide who's side you're on. For a rebellious and enigmatic wolf named Blitz , it's a hard one to make. I do not own StarFox or anything like it. It all belongs to Nintendo.
1. The ShadowWolf

Twin Swords: _A first-shot story by Wolf-Walrus_

Chapter 1: The Shadow-wolf

He gripped the ceiling tightly as he watched a guard pass. He strained his ears for any sign of movement, then dropped from the ceiling and slunk into a shadow.

"Sakura. Sakura come IN!" he muttered into the microphone attached to his headset "where the heck are you..."

"Blitz? You're in the compound I assume."

The wolf grinned. "You've hacked the mainframe? Please say you have. Please say you've deactivated the cameras. I'm tired of this sneaking around in darkness,"

"I've rendered all detection equipment useless. Remember the plan. In and out in 12 minutes or we abandon hope."

"I know," replied Blitz starting to sound frustrated. "I won't let you down." He gripped the handles of his swords and unsheathed them.

"Please tell me that wasn't what I think it was. You are seriously starting to annoy me," said Sakura into his earpiece "I think you are probably the only mercenary I know who prefers 'conventional' weaponry."

Blitz let out an exasperated sigh and switched off his earpiece. He ran down the corridor, katana in hand. His boots clattered on the floor of the Fichinian military compound as he sped towards the biological lab.

The guards surrounding the entrance of the lab were heavily armed. Blitz edged across the wall like the ninja that he was. The guards were focused on the door he had just come in through. Suddenly, they heard a loud whistle, and the black-clad soldiers wheeled round to see a polar wolf casually leaning on the wall. His swords were drawn and he grinned.

"Bring it on!" he breathed, and charged towards them. Their laser rifles blazed and sparked, but he dodged and parried every shot with a series of flips and jumps. He sprung at them, and knocked out the first two soldiers with kicks to the head. Blitz continued to take out the remaining soldiers with a combination of kicks and slashes. They soon realised that their rifles were useless, and drew their daggers. They proved no better. The wolf carried on blocking and dodging, until he back flipped away and sprung off the wall, landing on the other side of the soldiers and sheathing his swords. Before they had a chance to react, he drew his own assault rifle and clipped in a magazine from the ammo strap across his shoulder. His shots scattered amongst the group and sent many soldiers falling to the floor in pain. The rest dropped their weapons and ran back down the corridor to the exit.

Blitz picked up a key card from one of the fallen soldiers and swiped it in the security lock of the lab. He slipped inside just as the door slammed shut. His eyes scanned the walls for a high vantage point and he dashed to the other side of the room to examine the rows of stasis capsules. Only one of them had anything in it. This was what he had come for. A small bobcat cub hung in suspended animation inside it. Blitz clenched a fist. The Cornerian government was totally and absolutely evil. They took children whose parents had been killed in the Aparoid siege and used them to test new biological weapons. He punched in the release code for the capsule and lifted the cub out gently. The scientist would be back soon. It would take too long to open the door again, so he scaled the wall, cradling the cub in his arms and using his sword as a climbing pick. He got to the "vantage point" he had been looking for and set the cub down. Blitz had to crouch because of the low ceiling. He pulled out his assault rifle and screwed on the sniper scope. The scientist came back right on cue.

"Breathe, Blitz." He found himself saying "Just relax and squeeze the..." There was an enormous crack like a hellish whip.

"Darn it!" he muttered as the cub started crying. "I KNEW I should have fitted the silencer,"

He leapt from his hiding place and dashed through the mass of soldiers who were trying to contain him. He shot several of them down; quite a feat when you're using your left hand. He sheltered the child and ran faster. Blitz was on the third floor. He dashed down the corridor. There was a tall, thin window at the end. He flinched as he crashed through it, turning so as to shelter the child from the shower of glass. He fell on his back in the snow.

"That hurt." he breathed, slowly getting up. Without looking back, he dashed towards the town, not far from the compound. Blitz didn't notice the figure on the roof silhouetted by the moonlight.


	2. The Chase

Chapter 2: The Chase

Blitz dashed to the seemingly abandoned part of the town and turned down a cul-de-sac. He stood in front of a door, his breath condensing in front of his face as he glanced back and forth to make sure he wasn't followed. He knocked.

There was no answer. He knocked again.

Footsteps came from one of the upstairs rooms. He waited, losing patience with every second. The door was flung open. There, standing in the doorway was an Arctic wolf with lavender fur and a long, flowing mane that rippled in the wind. Her form was muscular yet feminine, and she wasn't shy about it. Blitz raised an eyebrow.

"Blitz!" she panted "What took you so long? I was getting worried, and I couldn't get through to your-" he cut her off.

"Quiet, Sakura. I already have half of the Fichinian authorities on my tail and they just called in StarFox." She spotted something glinting. There was a shard of glass embedded in his thigh. She glared at him.

"You're reckless,"

"That's what you love about me." he grinned, spotting Sakura blushing.

"Did you get what you went in for?" Sakura's eyes fell to the wriggling bundle in Blitz's arms.

"You have to get someone to take care of him. Go to Corneria and find him a family."

"You know that if I am traced back to you, I'll lose my job in the Cornerian defences,"

"You don't have to tell me again, Sakura, but please..." he trailed off.

There was a long silence, but eventually (and with much reluctance), Sakura took the whimpering cub and sung a soothing lullaby to calm him. Blitz peered over his shoulder, then turned back to Sakura.

"Go, Blitz." she said softly "I can take it from here." She smiled and gazed after him as he sped back down the alley.

Blitz was tired. He was hungry, but he didn't care. He ran through the empty streets and into the bustling market square. Even at night, the city sparkled with brilliance. He knew he was being followed, and hoped he could lose him (or her) in the crowds. He backed up to a wall and edged towards a back street, always keeping on ear on the crowd and one on his destination. He turned into the street as surreptitiously as he could.

"So predictable," came a voice behind him. A fox was standing with his arms folded as a thin smile spread across his face. The minuscule toad by his side was trying to look menacing...

And failing miserably. His face was contorted in a grimace that looked like he was eating a lemon.

"Hello Fox." Blitz replied, trying to sound as calm as possible, which was difficult, considering he had run through half a town without stop and was out of breath.

"Blitz. You didn't think you could outsmart me, did you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

Fox shook his head and looked down at his feet. Blitz seized the opportunity of Fox's distractedness to rush forward and grab the toad by the throat. Fox heard a sword unsheathe behind him and a stifled choking sound. He spun round. Blitz had his feet in an aggressive stance and was holding Slippy above the ground effortlessly with a katana at the toad's neck. He glanced over his shoulder at the half height wall, then turned back to the fox and smirked.

"Let me go,and I will him," he said gesturing to Slippy.

"Release him, Blitz. This is between you and me."

"What did I ever do to you?" He sighed, then chuckled and said "Fine." he said abruptly and flung the toad forward leaving his face buried in the thick snow.


	3. Biting Cold

Chapter 3: Biting Cold

Blitz leapt over the wall and slid across the ice. He smiled. The distraction of holding the toad hostage had worked. He sped towards the forest of pine trees on the outskirts of the city. He ricocheted off walls and bounced off buildings. The pendant at his chest was flapping wildly. He had received that from Sakura the day they had left school. It was a double helix made of glass on a thin, metal chain. He treasured it above all his other possessions. His majestic white mane waved in the wind behind him like a white blizzard. Blitz reached the ice lake where he and his friends had swum in the summer. Him, Sakura and his best friend Ross were about the only three people he knew of who could brave the biting cold of the icy water. He peered back over his shoulder and saw a pair of Fichinian motorcycles which were ridden by the fox and his incompetent sidekick. He decided to do the only thing that he could (besides give himself up). He dashed onto the frozen surface of the lake and turned slowly.

"Come and get me Fox." Blitz called "But the surface of this lake has incredible tension at certain points. Make one wrong move and you'll plummet through the ice and die of hypothermia before you realise what's happened." Fox was unnervingly calm. He looked to Slippy and said

"Slippy, terrain analysis please." Slippy rummaged in the storage space at the back of the motorcycles and pulled out a pair of goggles. With what was obviously complacence, he passed them to Fox. Fox placed one foot on the ice, and Blitz started to worry. He thought quickly and decided to find a tension point and shatter it. It was his only escape. The fox came closer. He felt around with his foot until he heard a satisfying crack. He grinned. With all his strength, he smashed through the surface of the ice lake and the cold water rushed up to meet him.

A wolverine stared at the reports on his desk. He breathed slowly.

"Do you mean to tell me that he has stolen another one of our projects!" He started off quietly, but ended by shouting.

"I-I'm sorry sir." the nervous raccoon wasn't intimidated by the wolverine. No, anyone in the Galactic Federation could probably overpower him easily probably, but everyone was scared of his second in command. The rhino towered over every single agent on the force. He stood in a corner, arms folded, absolutely silent.

"We don't know how it happened sir," growled the raccoon's associate "we're still trying to trace him. If he hits another significant military establishment, we'll know." The wolverine got up and moved to the window.

"It doesn't really matter now," he said quietly but angrily "StarFox are onto him and they haven't let us down in their many years of service." he sighed "All of you out of my office."


	4. Continuity

Chapter 4: Continuity

_Yeah, It's kinda short. It doesn't matter though, does it?_

Blitz was still trying to find another tension point in the ice. He wasn't cold, but he was out of breath from the chase. If he couldn't get through the ice soon, he'd drown. Eventually, he burst out of the lake and onto the shore, gasping for air. He lay in the snow for a while, trying to get his bearings. He was aware of the fox still walking across the ice towards him. He got up and ran back into the forest without looking back. Fox looked to his side and the toad that was panting from having to run round the entire lake. His gaze drifted back to the forest.

"Fetch the heat-seeking-tranquillizer-cluster-launcher thing that you invented last week." Slippy rolled his eyes.

It took about five minutes for Slippy to get past the lake and back again. He returned with what looked like a combination of a bazooka and a gattling gun. Taking aim, Fox locked onto the red heat signature dashing through the trees.

Blitz ran on, despite the whizzing of the heat seeking darts behind him.

"Man, I hate those things!" muttered the normally laid-back wolf. He had a plan, though. He wove in and out of the trees until he ran straight towards one of them.

"He is absolutely insane! He's running into a tree!" said Fox looking through his thermal binoculars.

At the last moment, Blitz jumped and bounced off the tree. Half of the darts embedded themselves in the tree. The other half were smart enough to pull up, but not smart enough. Immediately, Blitz threw himself into the snow and his heat signature faded. The darts were confused. Most of them exploded, but the rest locked onto another tree and stuck there. Blitz opened an eye and lifted himself out of the snow.

"Bravo," came a piercing, yet incredibly calm voice. Blitz didn't have time to turn around. He felt the sting of 10000 volts as a taser slammed into his back. He winced, and fell.


	5. Breakin, Breakout

Chapter 5: Break-in, Break-out

The first thing Blitz felt when he regained consciousness was a throb in his head and a clamp round his ankle. He didn't want to look up, he groaned and pressed his face into the floor. His ears were buzzing, but he could make out several voices.

"This is an outrage! You promised us 12000 Cornerian credits in a week's time if we brought him in! It's been a week and you still only give us 7000!" It was Fox's voice.

"You did," came the reply "you did bring him in, but that was only half the deal. The rest of the money was for recovering the lost child." Blitz groaned again. He was in prison AND he had been unconscious for a week. He rolled onto his back and looked about the cell. Most of it was bare. There was a bed in one corner and two of the walls were made of energy bars. There was a stake in the middle of the floor, and it attached to Blitz's ankle by a chain which gave him enough freedom to move around the cell, but restrained him from going any further than a metre. It was the smallest prison cell he had ever seen.

When Blitz felt better, he sat on the edge of his bed with one knee close to his chest. He could see through the bars of his cell to another one, whose occupant was a young sun bear.

"So what did they put you in here for?" He asked her

"Hmm?" She looked up. She was huddled near the bars to keep herself warm. "Oh, I parked my car on a double yellow line. How about you?"

"Standing up for what I believe in." he laughed. "Anyways, I'm Blitz."

"You don't need an introduction," she replied "You're that freelance mercenary who's wanted on twenty-seven planets."

"Twenty-seven... my lucky number." He said. The bear giggled.

"I'm Maria." they didn't talk much after that.

About an hour later, a guard came in, carrying a bowl of something. He opened the bars to Blitz's cell and placed it near the entrance. Blitz slid off his bed and eyed it nervously.

"It's not dangerous, don't worry." said Maria.

"What exactly is it, though?" asked Blitz.

"I don't know. It's some kind of soup. It isn't actually half bad." Blitz scooped up the bowl and sat back down on his bed. He lifted it and sniffed cautiously. The stench was horrific, and he drew back in disgust. He brought the bowl to his lips and tipped it back. It tasted disgusting. Like a breadfruit that was eating a potato. He was so hungry that he didn't care. The warm liquid sloshed down his throat. It felt good to actually be eating. When he finished he set the bowl down near the stake. He lay back on the bed and tried to sleep.


	6. Visitor

Chapter 6: Visitor

Blitz woke up in the evening. The dying sunlight came in through a small window. He turned to Maria.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Does it matter? It's not as if you're in any hurry, unless you have several high-calibre explosives and you're waiting for nightfall." A smirk came to the side of her mouth. " According to the clock by the warden's desk, it's nine twenty-five."

"Evening? And it's still light? Is it the summer around here or something?"

"Yep." The sun bear was to-the-point.

"Blitz!" the warden was calling angrily. "You got a visitor."

A bluish-purple fox came to the bars of his cell. She crouched down and gestured for Blitz to come closer. She seemed flustered.

"Who're you?" Blitz said quietly as he crouched on the floor and met her at eye level.

"I've heard about you Blitz." She whispered.

"That doesn't answer my question." He said, slightly louder

"It will become apparent in time, but I need to be brief. I have a proposition for you. We-" Blitz interrupted her

"We?"

"My team and I."

"Oh. I see." He paused, as if thinking. "You're Krystal aren't you."

"Yes." she said, sounding defeated

"It was your team that put me in here. The obnoxious fox and the fat frog, right?"

"He's a toad. But that's not the point. I left them. We need use of your-" she paused, as if looking for the right word "individual abilities. From what I've heard, you're an experienced ninja, a competent hacker, a berserker, assassin, hand-to-hand combat expert and good at planting explosives. I only have one question, have you had any experience with small fighter jets?"

"Are you joking? Don't tell me you've never heard of the Strike Wing?"

"The Strike Wing?" she gasped. "You're the one who owns the Strike Wing?" The Strike Wing was an advanced swoop class fighter that could carry a heavy payload of bombs. It had an extremely intelligent auto-pilot. Blitz salvaged the parts from a Cornerian jet that crashed on Fichina. He and Ross modified it until it was at the peak of it's performance.

"You sound like the right sort of person for our team. Be ready at 0100 hours." With that, she straightened up and walked off.

Blitz stayed awake that night and stared at the ceiling. Waiting. He didn't know what he was waiting for, but he thought that he'd know it when it happened.

"Stand back," came a voice from outside. There was a huge explosion and a large section of the wall was blown apart.

"Amateurs," Blitz muttered with exasperation as he peered through the smoke and leapt out of the hole in the wall.

"Sir!" The Raccoon shouted as he ran through the door to the wolverine's office "There's been a break-in at the wolf's cell!"

"Don't you think I realised that? The explosion rocked the entire city!" He brushed back his hair "I want a full report compiled on this guy. I want a friends and family list, known affiliates, if he has a favourite hotel, I want it on my desk by tomorrow morning. Is that clear!" The raccoon cowered. He didn't like being shouted out.

"Y-Yes sir!"

"And," added the wolverine as the raccoon made for the door "if the press get hold of this, tell them he was killed in the explosion."

The raccoon walked out of the office and started breathing again once he was clear of the door.

"How'd it go?" asked his associate. The young lioness managed to sound patronising, yet sincere.

"Not good." Replied the raccoon "He's still angry."

Waiting outside the walls of the prison were a panther with a scar across his muzzle, Krystal and a wolf, who got up from the bench he was on when Blitz approached. He jerked his thumb over his shoulder as if to say "Let's go".

"Not yet. I have something I need to get first," Blitz said. He bounded onto the roof and ran along until he came to an open skylight. Krystal looked from Panther to Wolf to the roof. She shrugged, and followed.

Blitz poked his head through the window. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Krystal running after him against the familiar skyline of Corneria.

"What the heck are you doing?!" she said as loudly as possible without actually being loud.

"I need my equipment." he replied "I'll be back soon." and with that, he dropped down into the open skylight and returned a few minutes later with an earpiece, an ammo strap across his shoulder, an assault rifle strapped to his back, a clip of grenades, a belt of shuriken stars and a small black disc.

"Let's go."


	7. Ross

Chapter 7: Ross

StarWolf were amazed that the heavy armament didn't hinder his movement, as he led the way towards a block of flats in the suburbs. Blitz scaled the stairs two at a time and only stopped on the top floor. He rapped on the door. The team heard a crashing inside the flat and waited. An albatross who looked like he had a terrible hangover answered the door.

"What is it? What do you want!" he sounded annoyed. Blitz grinned.

"Hey Ross. Can I have the Strike Wing back?"

"Come in." He said with exasperation.

Ross's flat was a mess. Every available space was littered with sketches, blueprints and calculations. He walked to his fridge and pulled out two bottles, one of which he offered to Blitz, who refused. Ross shrugged.

"Suit yourself," he said, and emptied the other bottle himself "Don't worry, your ship was in good hands. I even refitted the radar jammer." Albert Ross, to be given his full name, was two years older than Blitz, and was always trying to fix things that weren't broken. He wasn't as good a pilot or marksman as Blitz, but he was an expert in technology.

"Can I see it?"Blitz said, getting a little annoyed.

"It's out back. It's fine. No one else saw it." he added hastily when Blitz was looking slightly worried. Ross took Blitz into an abandoned hangar, and in the middle stood his fighter. It glinted as the moonlight hit it. It was longer than a Wolfen, and had only two wings, but the same cluster of three gravity diffusers at the back. It was silver, with a streak of cyan running across the side. Blitz ran a hand over it and jumped into the open cockpit. From his pocket, he produced the palmtop computer, which was also his message centre and his autopilot. He inserted it into a slot behind the flight yolk, and it buzzed into life. A series of flashing lights and switches illuminated themselves all around the cockpit. He gripped the steering wheel tentatively and lent back in the leather upholstery. He smiled. It was good to be back.


	8. HQ

Chapter 8: HQ

_Finally, a long one!_

Blitz stayed behind the Wolfen, Black Rose and Cloudrunner as the team sped towards the orbital station that was StarWolf's headquarters. As far as the government were concerned, it had been abandoned for more than ten years, and it showed on the outside. The station was filthy and had bits of debris floating around it. A buzzing sound came into his ear and suddenly Wolf spoke into the earpiece that Blitz wore.

"Blitz? Is this the right frequency?"

"Who the heck do you think you'd be talking to if it wasn't?" Blitz replied, sounding slightly agitated.

"Be careful of the wreckage, and follow us."

"I don't need to be told, Wolf. I'm not an amateur, unlike _some _people."

Blitz followed the other three fighters into the docking bay and watched as the airlock closed behind them. He landed his ship and hopped out, yanking the black disc out of it's slot. He gazed around in awe. The station was nothing like the outside on the inside. It was almost completely refurbished, and had white-washed walls. Krystal came up behind him.

"This way." she said, pointing to a large door.

The door opened into a kitchen area with a large monitor in one corner. Off this section, there was a corridor with several small doors lining the walls. Blitz assumed that these were the crew's quarters. Krystal led him down the passage and stopped by one of the further doors.

"This will be your room. Sorry about the mess."

The room was spacious and, like the rest of the station, also white. There was a large, floor-to-ceiling window that gave Blitz a fantastic view of the planet below. A bed was pushed up against one wall, near some shelves and cupboards. _What mess?_ Blitz thought.

"Get some sleep. You'll need it." Panther said smugly.

Blitz dropped the bag he was carrying and looked at the window. The city planet eclipsed the sun with a grey sheen.

Blitz's alarm clock went off early. He rolled over and buried his face in his pillow. He scrabbled around on the table trying to grasp his palmtop (it tripled as an alarm), and nearly knocking over a picture of him and his friends on Fichina. He picked the palmtop up and it slid out into a sort of rounded oblong shape. The screen glowed blue, as an electronic voice chimed.

"Good morning Blitz, and how are we today?" He opened an eye and glanced at the display. It was six in the morning.

" "We" are not in the mood for this and "we" will rip someone's batteries out if "we" don't get some proper sleep!"

"You're really not a morning person, are you? Anyway, there's an incoming message from Sakura." Blitz sighed.

"Put her through then." He groaned.

"Blitz? Blitz, is that you?" She shouted.

"Yes, of course it's me, but that's no reason to burst my eardrums,"

"Sorry, but I was worried about you. It said on the news that you were dead."

"I'm OK Sakura. It was just an unbelievably subtle escape." He said sarcastically.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm with StarWolf at the moment."

"StarWolf? Have you given up on us?"

Blitz chuckled. "I haven't given up, I just need to lie low for a while. That stunt on Fichina must have been a pretty publicising event. I won't let you down. I promised, remember?"

_His memories drifted back to the day of his graduation from school. He and Sakura walked by the ice lake and sat on a ridge overlooking the sunset. He remembered saying:_

"_Don't worry Sakura. I'll never let you down. I promise."_

He got out of bed and hastily got dressed. He looked out into the empty hallway and heard voices from the kitchen.

"He looks too young to be doing this. I couldn't say that he was anywhere over seventeen." It was Wolf.

"_He _has a name, and Blitz is good at this. You saw what the results were on Fichina. Twelve guards disarmed with only swords and martial arts." Krystal replied.

"That's what I'm afraid of. He's reckless." During their discussion, Blitz had snuck into the room and made himself a few pieces of toast.

"You know, it's probably not a good idea to insult someone who's in the same room as you." Blitz said and watched with amusement as they spun round. Wolf and Krystal looked surprised at his silent entry.

"How'd you get in here without us noticing?" Inquired Wolf.

"Isn't that what a ninja does?" He answered, sinking his teeth into a slice of toast.

"How old are you anyway?"

"Seventeen," Blitz said bluntly.

"And how long have you been doing mercenary work?"

"Seven years." Blitz _wasn't _one for conversation. Especially after a rude awakening.

The monitor in the corner sounded a shrill beep, and the screen flashed with colour. If you can describe black, white and grey as "colour". There was a hooded figure in the middle of the screen his face was shadowed and his hands were thin and skeletal.

"StarWolf?" It said in a monotone, rasping voice. "I have a mission for you." Wolf sat down in the chair and replied:

"Can you make that description more specific?"

"I need someone to infiltrate the siege workshops on Titania and retrieve some information from their computers."

"Espionage?" asked Blitz, sounding interested "What do you need?"

"I need reports of all exports and their destinations within the previous month. When you have it, rendezvous with one of my comrades at this location." The screen flashed, to show a map of Zoness with an arrow pointing to one of the bases on its surface. Wolf tapped on the keyboard, and a screen came up saying "saving". After that, the monitor went dead.

"Well, I think it's time that our newest member had a chance to prove himself." Wolf said, after staring at the blank screen for a few moments.


	9. Desert Storm

Chapter 9: Desert Storm

Blitz hated sand. He hated the fact that it got everywhere. He hated that you could be blinded by a sandstorm. The only good thing about sand was that it disguised movements. A ninja could strike from a sandstorm and disappear into it silently. Confusion and panic were excellent assets in the heat of combat. He squinted against the midday sun on Titania. Him and Panther were standing on the top of a valley that housed the siege workshops. Blitz wore a black wetsuit. It stopped sand getting inside, and made his movements inaudible. The sandstorm whipped sand into his face.

"What's you're plan?" Panther asked.

"I go in, plant explosives at the major structural supports, hack the computer, make my way to the roof, get a lift, and detonate."

"What if you get caught?"

"It won't matter, will it?" he replied, pulling out his rifle and loading it.

He pressed some buttons in the cockpit of the Strike Wing and the wings dropped away revealing a black motorcycle with a white streak down the side which he had dubbed: "Javelin".

"You have got to be joking." Panther said in awe "It's a motorbike as well?"

"Yeah, the chassis drops away and stays on autopilot until I contact it." he said, tapping his earpiece. "I'll be back, hopefully." He jumped onto the motorcycle and followed a path down into the valley.

He rode towards the massive building, that looked out of place in the unbroken desert. Of course, Blitz couldn't see the desert because of the sandstorm. He left the bike a while away from the towering mass. The sand swirled around him and he peered through to see a solid steel door. He dashed to the edge of the frame and pressed his ear to the wall. He had excellent hearing, but the wall was so thick, that the only sounds that came out were the whirs of the machinery. He heard footsteps. Running. To the door. Entering the code. The door slid open and Blitz dived in. He put a few, well placed punches in the soldier that had opened the door and knocked him out. He turned back to it and smiled evilly. He pulled a charge off his belt and placed on the door. He drew his rifle and crept forward, keeping an ear out for any sign of danger. He made his way through the ground floor of the building, placing more charges at the main tension points. He intended to bring this place down spectacularly. Any guards he came across he either disarmed or avoided. Blitz whispered something into his microphone and visor spread across from the earpiece and displayed a plan of the workshop. He worked towards the computer room and avoided large numbers of guards. He could take out single soldiers and maybe two or three, but no more than that. He infiltrated the computer room and set to work. He tapped on the keyboard and watched the scrolling words with attention. He inserted a small disc and tapped a few more keys. He waited. It was complete. He snatched the disc and looked around for a route to the roof. It was convenient that this room was on the top floor, and that it had a ladder. The only problem was that it was on a nearly inaccessible balcony. He frowned. He decided that if this building was about to be blown up anyway, they wouldn't mind if he smashed a window. He grabbed a chair and hurled it through the thin glass. Blitz scaled the stairs two at a time.


	10. Rendezvous

Chapter 10: Rendezvous

When on the roof, he contacted Krystal

"Hey, uh Krystal?"

"What?"

"Could I get a lift?"

"Fine. I'm coming in. Be prepared to cover me."

"I don't have an anti-air rifle in my arsenal, you do know that."

"Well do the best you can!"

Krystal swooped from the sky and picked Blitz up on her wing. The alarm had been sounded, and many prototype battle mechs launched from the roof. He screwed an anti-armour attachment and opened fire. Many of the robots fell, and were engulfed by flames when they hit the ground. They kept fighting until there was one left. This one was impervious to everything that they threw at it. Blitz told Krystal to open the cockpit. He passed her a small disc and whispered

"Don't wait up for me."

"Blitz, I hope you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

"Probably..." He brought out his swords and leapt from Krystal's wing. He hoped he had timed it right. He landed on the head of one of the robots. _They're a lot smaller up close_, he thought. He brought his sword above his head and plunged it downwards. The robot fizzed and sparked.

"Blitz to Strike Wing, I could use some help right now!" he shouted above the rush of the wind as the robot fell towards the ground. Suddenly, there was a streak of silver and blue through the sky and Blitz was gone.

"Cole?" Said the lioness glaring at the wolverine's assistant. The ocelot growled.

"What is it Magenta?"

"He's struck again. This time it's the siege workshops on Titania."

"What?" Magenta passed Cole a handful of pictures.

"But this is just some grounded mechs and a whole load of rubble."

"Exactly."

"Sir?" called the raccoon in the corner. "You might want to see this." Cole rushed over to the small screen and watched the words dance across. It made him dizzy.

"Records of all official Lylatian citizens. Anyone who was born in the past twenty years should be here."

"And?"

"He isn't..." Cole brushed back his hair and growled.

"What else can you find?"

"Nothing. Apart from major newscasts and... wait, what's this?" He gasped and punched in a few more commands. "This is his genetic structure. It has an extra helix."

"Meaning?" Cole and Magenta cried in unison.

"Meaning that he has sharpened senses, is more agile than normal and his mind works on four levels at the same time."

"Doesn't everyone's brain do that?"

"Not consciously." Cole and Magenta stared at each other in amazement.

"It also means that if I do this and..." The raccoon mumbled and brought up a map of the Lylat system. The screen zoomed into Zoness and a pulsing red dot skimmed across it's surface. "We can track him."

"Herbert, you're a genius." Praised Cole. He went back to his desk and sat down. "Magenta? Are you doing anything later?" She smiled at him and walked out the door.

The Strike Wing dipped its wing into the water. _Ah_, thought Blitz,_ this is more like it._ Water was so much better than sand. It was smooth and refreshing. It didn't get into things. He forced himself to concentrate on the task at hand. Krystal had given him back the disc, and Wolf had uploaded the map into his palmtop. He landed the Strike Wing silently. He got out and surveyed his surroundings. That was when he heard a gun cocking behind him.

"Don't move," it was the same monotone voice, but higher. "Pass me the disc and I won't have to shoot you." Blitz felt in his pocket and held it over his shoulder. "Thank you." and the disc was swept from his hand. Blitz turned around. There was no sign of anyone.

"Now _that's_ stealth."


	11. Workout

Chapter 11: Workout

Back on the station, he threw his palmtop onto his bed. He hung his wetsuit in a corner and grumbled as he slumped in an armchair. He had only just come back from a mission, and already he was bored out of his skull. He eventually decided to check out the gym. He strapped both swords to his belt and walked further down the corridor to a large room where Panther was working the bag. Blitz crept in and sat down.

"Punch that thing any harder and it'll burst."

"What are you doing here?" Panther was annoyed.

"I'm literally bored out of my mind. If I have another five minutes without doing something exciting I'll go mad."

"That would be amusing to watch." He turned round and stared at the pair of swords at Blitz's waist. Blitz must have known what he was thinking because he hurled one of his swords at Panther's feet and it clattered on the floor. Blitz took the other with both hands and said:

"Defend yourself." Panther picked up the sword and swung it with such force that Blitz could barely block the blow. He swung his sword with speed, preferring to use plenty of quick blows that could not be easily recovered from. He rolled and jumped and lay dummy blows to bring the sword round for another, stronger blow. After a massive struggle, they called it a draw.

"That was good. Who taught you how to use a sword?" panted Blitz.

"No-one."

"Aw, c'mon, people are _never_ that good on their first go."

"You were holding back."

"Maybe I was, but that's not the point!" Panther seemed offended and got up.

"Can I have my sword back?"


	12. The Dream

Chapter 12: The Dream

Blitz's sleep was troubled. He dreamt. He saw a hooded figure, whose body radiated a dark power. His swords blazed through the moonlight. He saw Sakura, Ross, Krystal. Everyone he knew was killed by the mysterious swordsman. The figure threw back his hood and Blitz saw himself. He awoke with a start. Sweat was dripping down his neck. His pendant was pulsing faintly. A strange, red light. He sighed. Quietly, he got out of bed and pulled on his clothes. He picked up his palmtop and glanced at the display in the corner. Five o'clock, Cornerian time. He bit his lip. Blitz slung his ammo strap across his shoulder and pulled his boots on hurriedly. He had plans to go down to the city planet anyway. Why wait? He checked that the other three were still asleep and ran down to the docking bay. He checked the fuel capacity of the Strike Wing. Half full. Good. That was enough to get him down and back. He turned his ears towards approaching footsteps and flinched.

"Where are you going?" asked Krystal.

"Out," He replied without looking back.

"Out where?"

"Do I need to disclose every aspect of my personal life to you?"

"I get worried about you,"

"I'll be back." He said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and leaping into the cockpit. He zoomed out of the docking bay at maximum velocity.

Blitz, Ross and Sakura met on top of an old warehouse. Blitz and Sakura sat on the edge of the roof and she rested her head on his shoulder as they watched the sunrise.

"What's wrong Blitz?" said Sakura abruptly.

"Hmm?"

"You seem tense. Did something happen?"

"It's just..." he paused "I had a dream last night. One of the dreams that echo. The ones that normally come true." he looked upset.

"What was it about?" asked Ross from across the roof.

"There was a swordsman... he killed you two. Then he lifted up his cloak, and it was me."

"You wouldn't kill us Blitz!" said Ross, trying hard to believe it himself "I know you!"

"Maybe you don't..." There was a long silence. Then Ross said:  
"Do we still go with the plan?"

"We change nothing. You in?" Blitz replied

"Always."

"When do we go?"

"Depends."

"On what?"

Blitz shrugged "Preparation."

Blitz got back some time later. Wolf and Panther were crowding round the monitor in the corner. They didn't turn round when he came in.

"Great. So you'll pay the money directly into our accounts." Wolf said.

"The job was satisfactory. You receive payment as planned." their client wheezed. "Out." Wolf looked up and said

"Thanks." before going to his room. Wolf spent a lot of time in his room. Blitz didn't know if it was because he was there or if Wolf was always like this. Blitz went to his room and closed the door. His ear buzzed.

"Blitz?" chirped his palmtop. "You're getting a message."

"Who's it from?"

"It's an unknown frequency. Not recognised."

"Put them through anyway, but trace the signal."

"Hello Blitz."

"Who is this?"

"It will become clear, but first I need to know something."

"What?"

"Do you feel for Krystal?"

"What kind of question is that?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you wonder where she is?"

"I assumed she was on a mission."

"Blitz! Blitz, don't listen to them! They want to kill you!" It was Krystal.

"What are you doing to her?" A sudden protective tone came to Blitz's voice.

"Nothing. Yet." Blitz heard a blaster charging. "Come to us."

"Logan..." Breathed Blitz and hung up.

On the other end of the line, the wolverine lay down his receiver. Herbert shuffled.

"What is it Herbert?" snapped Logan.

"Sorry sir. Should we move in?"

"No. He will come to us. All we do is wait." The raccoon looked at Krystal. She was bound and gagged and had intense hatred in her eyes.

"Leave. Now." said Logan, very quietly. Herbert met up with Magenta and Cole outside the wolverine's office.

"I didn't know his name was Logan."


	13. Unlucky For Some

Chapter 13: Unlucky for Some...

Blitz called Ross soon afterwards.

"Ross. Change of plan. We move now." He hurried down the corridor to where Panther was still using the computer for something. Panther didn't have to look up to know that something was wrong.

"What is it?"

"Krystal's been kidnapped." Panther wheeled round.

"What?!"

"I'm going down to Corneria. You coming?"

"You know where she is?"

"It's a long story. I had plans to blow that place up anyway. Go and wake Wolf up. We'll need all the help we can get."

"Meet you down there. Just be inconspicuous."

"Panther my friend, "Inconspicuous" is my middle name."

"I find that hard to believe." he said dryly.

They had enough ammunition to take out an entire army and have some left over. They were going to need it.

"What's the plan?"

"I go in, locate Krystal, blow the whole place up..."

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Sakura was impatient.

"What?"

"The entire reason you made this plan in the first place!"

"I was hoping I would kill two birds with one stone."

"Would someone mind filling us in!" shouted Wolf.

"It doesn't matter. And anyway, we haven't got the time. Sakura will tell you about it when we're inside."

"Let's go."

The Galactic Federation's Department of Intelligence was one of the most heavily guarded places Blitz had ever seen. Watch towers, patrols, the soldiers' blue visors glinted in the moonlight. Their arm cannons were loaded with Judicators, a simple weapon, but enough to stop a criminal dead in his tracks. The watch towers never missed a trick. They used a modified version of the Imperialist, a weapon previously only seen in the Tetra galaxy. Some of the Cornerian gossips claim that it was outlawed because of its tendency to kill people it wasn't supposed to.

"You two, create a distraction and take them out," He told Panther and Wolf, "Sakura, you get rid of those auto-defence turrets. Ross, get in there and take control of the security cameras." Blitz had to think quickly "Meet me inside."

"Where inside?"

"Anywhere. I'll find you." He rolled out from his hiding place and put a couple of well aimed bullets into the further guard. He dashed to the door as the other guard stooped to help his dying comrade.


	14. Defeat

Chapter 14: Defeat?

Logan opened his cupboard and brought out an expensive-looking bottle of champagne.

"May I propose a toast, my dear. To high treason." He laughed. Krystal watched as he downed the contents of his wine glass in one mouthful. Her throat was dry. They had unbound her; maybe they thought she wouldn't be any trouble, maybe they knew that she knew that there were guards everywhere. "I must congratulate you Krystal."

"Why?" her tone was uncaring and her voice quiet and hoarse.

"I used to think that no-one could make it as a bounty hunter. I tried," He sat down and put his feet up on the table.

"I'm a mercenary. There's a big difference."

"Anyway. I stole equipment from the Galactic Federation. I loathed them. My ship, Delano 7, was a prototype model. My weapon was also a prototype. I tried to take down a bounty hunter who was allied with the Federation. I failed. I nearly died, but when I came back, they thought greatly of me. I was offered a job, and I accepted."

"Sylux..." muttered Krystal.

"Well done. I see you've heard of me." he poured another glass and sipped it "Oh, I'm sorry, would you like some?" he said patronisingly before laughing again and draining the glass.

"I hate you."

"The feeling's mutual."

Blitz scrabbled in the metalwork, trying to find another handhold. He had come too far to back up now. He was scaling the tower from which he could trace Krystal's tracking beacon, and he couldn't let her down. Eventually, he pulled himself up onto the balcony and perched on the railings. He could hear discussion behind a sheet of tinted glass.

"Forget inconspicuous," he breathed and cracked the glass with some shuriken. He shot out his grapple beam that Ross had hurriedly fitted into his assault rifle beforehand. Logan was picked off his feet and grabbed by the collar. He was held up and met with the unwelcome sight of a gun pointed in his eye.

"Logan. This has gone far enough. You wanted me here, and here I am." Blitz spoke quietly but angrily and he bore his teeth.

"I'm amazed that you managed to come so quickly. Why don't-" Blitz gave him a quick uppercut and he fell to the floor, his lip bleeding.

"I've been waiting ages to do that." He pointed his rifle at Logan. "Get up. Go to that computer and access the mainframe." Logan, who valued life above most things, obeyed and Blitz threw his rifle to Krystal. "If he tries anything, shoot him." Blitz spoke with single minded aggression. He hopped down from the railing and walked to the terminal. He sat down and punched in some security codes Ross had stolen. He had been planning this for months. He was finally going to stop their sick experiments on young children. He cancelled them, forever, and snatched his rifle from Krystal. Blitz raised the heavy calibre machine gun and pulled the trigger. The computer shattered in a shower of sparks.

"This is crazy!" shouted Sakura over the heat of the battle. "We're four people against an army!" Wolf couldn't hear. He was too busy ripping the soldiers limbs off and shooting them through the head with his trusty blaster pistol. He had forgotten how much fun this was. Suddenly, a massive force struck the battlefield. A cloud of smoke was kicked up in the centre of the arena. When it cleared, the opposing legions saw two mighty warriors locked in combat. One of them had two back-handed knives and the other wielded a pair of majestic swords that flashed in the moonlight. The former was Logan. He was tiring and his blows progressively lost their power. The other was Blitz. Driven by anger and blood-lust, he was in a blind rage and barely missed the other soldiers on the plain. Sparks flew when their swords clashed. Thunder split the sky above them, and the soldiers watched in awe. Cole flinched as he saw many of Logan's blows land on Blitz. Blitz knew he was defeated. He couldn't carry on. He fell to his knees and his sword slipped from his hand.


	15. Decision Time

Chapter 15: Decision Time

Sakura paced about the cell. It wasn't so much a cell as it was a large white room with no windows and a locked door. She was worried about Blitz. Ross was sitting on a sofa in the corner, his head bowed, deep in thought. Wolf lay on his back staring at the ceiling, Panther was reading a book and Krystal stood by the door. There was an eerie silence about the room.

"What if Blitz is already dead?" Sakura was the first to break the unnerving quiet. "They've kept us in here for weeks and all of that, we haven't heard from or of him."

"If he was, then there would be no reason in keeping us alive," replied Krystal matter-of-factly "Besides, if he was dead, then they wouldn't be letting us visit him tomorrow."

"What?"

"Yeah, the guy who brings us food told me yesterday."

"Who?"

"I think his name was Cole or something..."

Cole walked down the corridor. He had something important to do. He didn't know quite what it was, but he knew it was important. He got to Logan's office. Logan was sitting at his desk filing some reports. His face was radically changed since his fight with Blitz. He had a scar through one eye, several that criss-crossed his cheeks, and one long slice that stretched down from his ear to his collarbone.

"You wanted to see me."

"So I did." He didn't look up. The ocelot waited. After a while, the wolverine set down his pen and said: "Take a seat."

"What's this about sir?"

"I need you to talk to the prisoners."

"Why? Why me?"

"It appears they trust you. I need you to break some news to them. But do it gently. We don't want _another_ mutiny."

"What do you mean another mutiny?"

"It doesn't matter."

Cole left the room knowing a terrible secret. _Why me?_ he thought _Why do I have to be his messenger boy? _

Blitz walked, backwards and forwards in the darkened room. Or at least, he _would _walk, but there was barely enough space to stretch his arms.

It also didn't help that he was chained to a wall.

He was irritated. He had succeeded in his mission, but for what? What was he going to do now? He was their prisoner. They were probably going to kill him. He was too tired to even think about escape. The door slid open and light from the hallway flooded in. There were two figures in the doorway. One was so big that it couldn't be anyone other than the rhino who was Logan's minion. The other was harder to make out. Blitz didn't actually care. The smaller figure spoke.

"Blitz, I expected more from someone of your reputation." Blitz spluttered, and blood came up.

"Logan. I didn't think you could stoop so low." Blitz was quiet. They hadn't fed him for weeks.

"Now Blitz, you are our prisoner, but I offer you a choice. Either pledge your eternal allegiance to the Galactic Federation or-"

"I'd rather be viciously mutilated with my own sword."

"Which brings me to your second option. If you haven't surrendered by tomorrow, you will be executed by a firing squad."

"I'll never join you."

"We thought you might say that, which is why we brought someone in here to talk to you." Blitz looked up. The rhino was holding two chains in one hand. He stepped aside and yanked them in the direction of Blitz. There was Sakura and Krystal, their hands chained together.

"We hoped these wouldn't be necessary." Logan said, undoing the locks. As soon as Sakura was free, she punched Logan in the cheek.

"I wish people would stop doing that." he muttered. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She Walked over to Blitz and ran a hand over his back. It was covered in scars. He winced as she felt over some of the larger ones. His mane was stricken with his own blood and his bottom jaw was cut from the cheek down. His pendant still hung from his neck. She threw her arms round him and buried her face in the warm fur on his chest. She still sobbed.

"Shh... It's okay Sakura..." she picked herself up and dried her eyes.  
"What have they done to you, Blitz?"

"Apart from starve me, drug me and brutally interrogate me? Not much." Krystal remained silent.

"Blitz, come on, I mean a lifetime of employment is better than no lifetime at all."

"It's not employment, it's slavery..."

"We need you." interjected Krystal "All of us."

"Sakura. Listen to me. Do you remember the day that we graduated from the Fichinian Institution? When we walked by the ice lake and watched the sunset. When we skated across its surface in the moonlight, and after that, we would sit on the ridge and gaze at the stars. Do you remember when I promised that I would never let you down?" He sighed and looked away. "I failed. But that doesn't mean that you have. I need you to be strong. Don't let them win. Stick with Ross and keep doing what it is that we do. I love you..." His words trailed off. He was weak. He needed rest, and his eyelids kept drooping. He no longer had the energy and carefree outlook on life that he normally did. He drifted off to sleep.


	16. A Dark Truth

Chapter 16: A Dark Truth

The rhino threw Krystal and Sakura into the room. Cole was waiting for them.

"Hey." He called. Neither of the girls replied.

"I was waiting for you two to come back. I have something to tell you." He sat down next to Ross, who looked away. He didn't like Cole.

"You do know the reason that Blitz goes out of his way to rescue these experiments, don't you?"

"No."

"Well, I thought that if he were to tell anyone, it would be you. I mean, why would he keep secrets from his best friends?"

"What?"

"Do you want to know why?" everyone was silent. "It makes no difference to me, I get paid either way." He stood up, his magnificent armour glinting in the half-light.

"Wait..." Krystal sounded anxious.

"Do you want to know or not?"

"We want to know." Wolf said. Cole grinned.

"The reason he does it is because..." Cole spoke slowly "He was the first." Sakura's jaw dropped.

"He's lying!" Ross shouted, jumping from his seat "We know Blitz! We knew him when he was really young. He can't be. Can he...?" He was suddenly unsure of himself.

"That's what I was told, _and_ it was on the database." Cole replied.

"I watched Blitz shut down the database." Krystal said "That can't be true." Cole shrugged.

"Maybe the eggheads managed to retrieve some of the files. I'll be back later." He left the room quickly.

Magenta was waiting outside the door.

"Ready?" Cole asked.

"When you are."

"It's your fault for coming up with this stupid plan in the first place!" Krystal yelled.

"My fault? At least he came back for you. He could have left you here and you would rot!" Sakura argued.

"He was playing into their hands! You should have known it was a trap!" Suddenly, the room was filled with a loud snap and everyone was silent. Ross was on his feet, smoke billowing in a small cloud. "What was that?"

"Smoke bomb. Anyway. If we want to rescue Blitz before tomorrow, then you two have to stop arguing. It disgusts me that you are so blind that you can't see the situation."

"What situation?"

"The guard that comes in here likes us and he has authority. We may be able to use that to our advantage."

"Meaning what exactly?" Panther said.

"_Meaning _that if we can get him into our train of thought, then he could pull some strings and let Blitz go."

"Krystal." Said Wolf quietly. "You're a telepath aren't you? Could you explain this plan mentally to Cole? It would be a lot easier than trying to do it verbally."

"A telepath can read other people's thoughts, not broadcast their own. Back to square one." Krystal said. "Maybe we will have to face that difficulty."


	17. Final Breath

Chapter 17: Final Breath

Cole came back to the Galactic Federation Intelligence Department late at night. He was happy. One of the few rare occasions in his life when he was actually happy. He went back into StarWolf's cell. They were beginning to grow on him. He enjoyed their company and conversation. Everyone had a frown on their face.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't want to watch our friend die." replied Wolf with a strong note in his voice.

"More than a friend." Said Sakura. "Cole, I want to know if you like Blitz."

"Yeah, he's cool."

"Would it be possible to persuade Logan to release him? You have power. That's obvious. Will you help us?"

"Logan can't be swayed that easily. He knows where his alliances lie, and they're not with Blitz." There was a pause. "But, that doesn't mean I can't let you guys out with less than a warning." He smiled "I'll see what I can do."

"And Cole? Could you get us a couple of beers while you're at it?" Asked Ross. Cole sighed.

"All right."

Blitz sulked. There wasn't much else he could do. He was chained to a wall and he was to be executed the day after. He bit his lip and breathed. It was hard to think. He lifted his head and looked to the ceiling, trying to remember. There was something that he knew. A song. One that Sakura used to sing. One that he couldn't quite recall, but he knew it. He knew that he knew it. He threw back his head and howled. A piercing note that resounded through the Department of Intelligence and struck terror into the hearts of all who heard it. _If I was back on Fichina_, he thought, _it would be the full moon. _This made him smile. _I would run through the forest and across the ice fields. I had no boundaries. Look at me now. What have I become? _He sighed.

The next day, StarWolf, Ross and Sakura were led to a large amphitheatre atop a tower of glass. There was a podium at the centre with a large pole in the ground. The podium was bloodstained and charred from the many executions that had taken place before. Sakura could barely hold back tears. Ross tried to comfort her, but she pushed him away. The rhino took them to seats towards the back of the theatre. They sat down, one by one. It looked as if the entire Galactic Federation had taken up seats to watch Blitz's death. In the row in front of them sat Cole, Magenta and Herbert. Cole, still in full armour was oddly calm for someone in his position. He thought. _The Federation are about to kill a person who is protesting for justice. Why can't they see that? _He clenched a fist, being careful not to activate the energy scythe on his forearm. When the executioners entered, dragging Blitz's limp body behind them, he couldn't stop his hand drifting to his pistol. _I could take them out and be branded a traitor. I don't care. I could go back to the Space Pirates. Freedom. Now there's a thought. _He raised his gun.

"Cole! What are you doing?" Whispered Magenta.

"Blitz never did anything wrong. The Lylat system will thank him for what he's done. If he stays alive. Justice must be served. Justice will be served."

"Why?"

"I know how he feels. Kept prisoner because of his beliefs." He spoke with single-minded fury. Magenta touched the back of his hand and lowered his gun.

"Don't do this."


	18. Victory?

Chapter 18: Victory?

Blitz was chained to the pole. His bare top half was covered with bruises and cuts. Three soldiers were loading several shells into missile launchers. Each one was clad in red armour. Logan stood in a box overlooking the whole theatre.

"Soldiers!" He said into a microphone "Tonight, we will rid the world of a greater evil!" The army cheered. "Executioners. Take your positions." They obeyed. "Blitz, do you have any last words?" he said. "As if I'd actually care."

"I'd just like to say one thing Logan."

"Which is?"

"I'd like to say that you've won."

"True indeed."

"I'd like to say that, but I'd be lying." He chuckled. Logan scowled

"You're impudent. It doesn't matter. You'll be dead in 10, 9, 8..." Blitz looked up at Sakura.

"This is it." He said. "No more escapes. No more running. This is my destiny. Goodbye."

"2,1. FIRE!!"Logan yelled. The arena was lit with a massive explosion. Sakura looked away. Ross flinched. StarWolf hadn't looked up from the floor. They had been staring at it since Blitz had come in. Maybe they were mourning. Maybe they were just too egotistical to care about him. Maybe a bit of both. Sakura buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Ross put an arm around her to comfort her.

Cole was angry. When StarWolf were led back to their "cell", he was waiting for them.

"Logan's agreed to free you. That doesn't remove the bounty on your heads." He said to them. "And you," he pointed to Sakura. "You get to keep your job," She barely heard him since she was still sobbing into her hands. Panther sat her down on the sofa and Cole made for the door. "So long StarWolf."


	19. Revelation

Chapter 19: Revelation

"I'm dead, aren't I?" Blitz's head was aching with a dull throb. His vision was blurred. His throat was sore.

"Almost." chimed a familiar voice. Blitz shut his eyes again. His bare back was lying on leather. He grinned.

"What did you do?"

"The Strike Wing needs a pilot. It was either rescue or the scrapyard, Blitz."

"I'm glad Ross put AI into you. Where are we now?"

"In orbit around Fichina. Do you want to land?"

"Might as well. Did you manage to recover my equipment?"

"Every last shuriken."

"Excellent. Take us in low."

Blitz pulled a SnowHorn hide parka over his head. It itched, but it protected the split skin on his back from frostbite. He left all of his equipment in the Strike Wing. If people thought he was dead, he didn't want to have to prove otherwise.

"What are you going to do now?"

"I need a couple of days to recuperate. So long as I keep my face covered then it won't matter if I stay here a while."

"Where are you going to go afterwards?"

"Wherever the wind takes me." laughed Blitz "The present is now. Don't worry about past or future. A good philosophy." He lifted up the hood of the parka so that it shadowed his face. "I'll be back."

"I hope so..."

Blitz made his way to a busier section of Fichina's capital city. He had been here a couple of times before, and he knew there was a pretty good hotel somewhere nearby. The whole world seemed to be in a rush. People scurrying between offices and flats. It felt good just to relax and let reality wash over. He turned down a side road and slowed down even more, taking time to do some window shopping. He carried on. Blitz needed some good sleep horizontally. Proper food would be welcome. Money was the only problem. His account couldn't be accessed without drawing unwanted attention from the Federation. _What are they going to do? _Thought Blitz. _Execute me again? _If he tapped into it from an ATM, then it wouldn't arouse suspicion. Thank goodness for biometrics. A card was unnecessary, the ATMs just needed a hand print for withdrawals. He still had 50,000 credits from his espionage mission on Titania. 50,000. Not bad.


	20. Vulcan's Pride

Chapter 20: Vulcan's Pride

Blitz still covered his face with the hood when he walked into a large, relatively empty hall. The foyer to the "Zimre Cuhwo" hotel had a long bar spread across one wall. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, blazing with hundreds of small light bulbs. A rather squat, somewhat podgy SharpClaw polished the bar top, on which were sprawled several miserable-looking customers.

"Why is everybody so depressed?" Blitz said, leaning on the counter.

"Haven't you heard?" called a cat from further down. "Blitz was executed yesterday."

"Blitz?" he asked, feigning ignorance "Wasn't he an assassin?"

"Maybe." replied the SharpClaw.

"So shouldn't you be happy? You do know what assassins do, don't you?"

"He wasn't just an assassin. He was a hero." claimed a teenage hawk, sipping his beer with purpose.

"Hear hear." the cat raised her glass to the hawk, before downing it in one.

"Whatever. I just need a room for the night." said Blitz. "A big one with an en-suite."

"Just for the night? Well..." answered the SharpClaw, turning to the wall behind him, from which hung many keys. "Room 27 is the only one not currently booked that fits your description."

"27..." breathed Blitz "My lucky number..."

"With meals included your total comes to... 300 credits."

Blitz threw a handful of small, square coins onto the counter and swept up the key before climbing the spiral staircase to room 27. He threw his rucksack onto the bed and went to have a quick shower. It felt good to be completely drenched instead of filthy. Pretending to hate himself had been harder than he had thought. But he was hungry. A quick meal wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Blitz got back to his room at about 3am Fichinian time. He hated jet-lag. He slumped on his bed and pulled the covers over his head. His ear twitched. Someone was in his room. He tensed. His hand moved to the dagger strapped to his ankle. Silently, he unsheathed it. His visor had a Thermal Imaging function. The warmth of the bed blurred his vision somewhat, but he could see clear enough to know that it was the hawk from the bar. Blitz stifled a groan. _What's he doing in here? I thought I locked the door. _He couldn't be bothered to do anything. The cat was standing at the door.

"I thought I recognised that voice. I just hope he doesn't get back soon..."

"Vulcan, it can't be Blitz. We saw his execution on TV and, if he was dead, why would he hide it?" The cat whispered. Blitz nodded. _Good thinking_. _I like this one._ "Besides, he knows that we need him. He is Fichina's hero. Why would he abandon us?" _Okay, I don't like this one. _He scowled.

"Relax, Aurora I bet he's out getting drunk. I just need some evidence."

"Fine, but be quick."

Blitz rolled his eyes. Did people fail to see that he wanted some privacy? He re-sheathed his dagger and spoke into his microphone, quietly.

"Could you block out the sound?" He was exhausted.

"You were right Aurora. We're not going to find anything."

"Good. Now let's GO!" She was frustrated.


	21. Theft

Chapter 21: Theft

Blitz was in the best mood he had been in for ages. Several hours of proper sleep along with food meant that he was making a swift recovery. He packed his bag and shielded his face with the hood. He didn't want to outstay his welcome. The cold air hit him as he stepped into the Ficinian blizzard. _Snow._ He thought. _Excellent. _He tilted his head back and stood there. Just taking in the snowstorm. He breathed the clean air. It made a change from the industrial smells of Corneria. He spread the visor across his eyes. The glare could get pretty bad at midday on Fichina. Blitz mounted the Javelin. It kicked up a huge cloud of snow as it raced through the streets. He had something to take care of as long as he was here. The Javelin flew across the ice fields and wove through the forest until he came to a clearing, at which he stopped. His eyes darted from side to side. His ears strained for the slightest sign of danger. Realising that everything was safe, he hopped off his bike. He pulled off one of his leather gloves and crouched down, feeling around for something. He narrowed his eyes.

Blitz brushed away some snow. He grinned. This was what he was here for. A metal disc, about the size of a manhole cover. One with symbols around the edges. The last trace of Chozo technology in the galaxy. He had been hunting it for years, and now, his seemingly fruitless efforts had paid off. He lifted one of the handles around the edge, turned and pushed it back down. It glowed. He continued lifting, twisting and pushing in sequence until the whole disc was lit. He turned his back on it. He heard a twig snap. His ear twitched. Something was here. He loaded his rifle. He looked back to the disc, where a microchip hung suspended in a beam of light. He reached for it. Suddenly, a dark shadow descended from the canopy and came to rest on top of the technology. Blitz was hurled backwards by an unseen force and knocked unconscious...

Blitz's head throbbed. His jaw bled. His limbs ached. _One chance._ He thought. _One chance, and I blew it._ He opened his eyes. Most of the trees in the clearing had been charred or burnt. _This power... _He pushed himself up from the floor and went to inspect a tree. _It seems... familiar._ He touched the bark, tracing his hands over a strange symbol, etched in blood. A flash of memory. A sense of corruption. He cried out in pain and fell to his knees in the snow, clasping his head. His breathing was heavy. He was getting dizzy. Blitz lifted himself from the floor. He staggered to a small rock and leant against it. _What was that about?_

The pain subsided. He stared at the palm of his un-gloved left hand. The same symbol. It looked as if it had been branded onto him with a red-hot iron. Quickly, he pulled on his glove and, without looking back, walked to the Javelin. Or at least, where the Javelin _used _to be. He swore under his breath. Maybe it would have been better if Logan had killed him.

Two days. Not long, but it had been trying. Blitz breathed slowly, took some time to get his bearings, and sprinted off in the direction of Fichina's space-port.


	22. Empathy

Chapter 22: Empathy

Sakura was on her balcony. Thinking. She looked out over the city, over the ocean. To an island. That was all it was. An island. But Sakura wished to see it up close.

_She was back on Fichina. Blitz was there. He put her arms around her. But she cried. He looked into her eyes and wiped the tears away. _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You're dead. I saw you die. I know you can't be here. _

_But I wish you were."_

_All of a sudden, Blitz's voice seemed distant. He drifted from Sakura, and she reached for him. But he was always too far away._

Her eyes flickered open.

"Are you okay?" Panther was leaning on the door-frame.

"Where did you come from?" she snapped.

"The door wasn't locked and I could tell that something was wrong. So... What's on your mind?"

"You insensitive pig!" She yelled. "Weren't you there when I watched the only person I've ever loved was slaughtered? I hate you." She glared hard at him. The kind of look that bores into you and slowly drives you insane.

"Does that mean that you wouldn't want to come out for dinner?" He grinned. She folded her arms. Not in an angry or "For-Your-Information" kind of way. It was more defensive. A lone tear fell to the floor.

"That would be nice..."

Blitz needed a way to get to Corneria. Fast. His eyes scanned all of the jets in the

space-port. None of them were big enough to house a hyperdrive. None of them had the necessary horsepower for the kind of speed he needed. Eventually, he boarded the one ship that looked the fastest. He hurled a couple of credits to the puma hiring out the ships. He flicked some switches and twisted some dials. It felt strange to be cramped in the cockpit of a passenger class ship rather than his swoop-model. His only route to Corneria was through the asteroid field. As he approached it, he breathed: "I'm gonna regret this."

His ship ducked and dived and wove through the field. His fuel tank ran dangerously low. It was going to be a bumpy ride. At last Corneria came into view. He would have to crash land in the sea. _Better than crashing on a busy road_.

Blitz was drenched. To the skin. Literally. He crawled up onto the artificial island that was Corneria city. The stench of wet leather was disgusting. He gagged. He could barely stop himself from throwing up. He pulled off his gloves, trying not to look at the burn on his hand. The air was filled with smog. The smells of petrol and factory fumes made his nose itch. Blitz's only armament was a belt of grenades. He would need but one...


	23. Avenger

Chapter 23: Avenger

Blitz just crouched on the corner of that roof. Perfectly still. He was like a gargoyle, silhouetted against the crashing lightning. His eyes narrowed as the traffic below came to a halt. A thin smile came to his mouth. Suddenly, his head twisted to one side as he heard a sound. He stood, his ears straining to make out the faint wail of police sirens. His visor spread across his shadowy eyes.

"Zoom in," He had waited since midday for this opportunity. The patience of a hunter. The one way to catch his prey. He leapt from his hiding place. _Twenty floors. A plummet of twenty floors. I wonder why I enjoy doing this. It's suicide._ He landed with a thump, feet-first, on the roof of a civilian car. The police car drew nearer. Blitz had to stop it. He didn't want to hurt any more people than necessary.

Sakura was sitting there. In Panther's car. In a traffic jam. In the rain. It trickled down the windows with about as much speed as the traffic was moving. Her evening had been a total bust. Panther had taken her out for dinner. She had stormed out of the restaurant, leaving Panther (quite literally) with egg on his face. She didn't know why she had. Her mind raced. With thoughts that she knew she shouldn't be thinking. Sakura's head hurt. She was tempted to get out and walk home. She pressed her forehead against the window and looked out into the dark mist that always comes with rain. Panther's radio crackled.

"_And now for the traffic report with Vlad." _

Panthergrumbled.

"_Yes, thank you Frank. Traffic is blocked all the way back to the Cornerian branch of Zimre-Cuhwo."_

"Don't we know it..."

"_The cause is unknown as of yet, but a police car is approaching from the north and, wait what's this?" _There was a thud on the roof that made Sakura jump, and the reporter started talking like a sports commentator. _"I don't believe it! An unnamed citizen has just survived a twenty floor drop, and is running towards the police car with incredible speed!" _Sakura stared. It was Blitz. It had to be. He had the same mane. The same boots. The same gloves. It was him.

"Panther!" came Wolf's voice through the COM. "We need you to neutralize a target. You're nearby. In fact, I think he just landed on your roof. Subject is armed and hostile! Repeat, armed and HOSTILE!"

"I'm on it."

Blitz ran along the road. The rain spattered on his back. His heavy boots splashed through several puddles. _This is the end, Logan. One of us will die tonight._ The police siren grew louder. He stopped, held out his arms and braced for the impact. _I don't know what I'm doing. Trying to stop a speeding car. _There was a enormous blow to his chest. He felt several ribs shatter. His arms buckled and almost snapped. He was winded, but still he held on to the car. He dug his feet into the wet road, in a vain attempt to slow it down. He let go of the front, flipped over the bonnet and smashed both feet through the windscreen. Logan looked surprised, and before he could react, Blitz lifted him by the neck of his jacket and through him out of the window. Blitz dived from the car. Logan was lying in the mud, catching his breath.

"Get up." Blitz jeered "Get up so I can knock you back down. You're pathetic, Logan. Now, I offer _you_ a choice. Either hand over the microchip you stole from me on Fichina, or meet your doom." He casually tossed a grenade between his hands. Logan was shivering with fear.

"I don't know what you're talking about, you crazed maniac. I've never been to Fichina in my life." Blitz kicked him in the ribs, then crouched to meet his eyes. He pulled off his glove and pushed his hand to Logan's face.

"Do you recognise this?"

Logan gulped.

"That's Cole's signature. He has it tattooed on his forearm. Of course, nobody ever sees his forearm because-" Blitz kicked him again, before getting up and offering Logan his hand.

"A warrior deserves to meet his end with honour." Logan lifted himself out of the mud.

A fist-fight ensued. Logan aimed for predictable spots. Blitz lay several punches on Logan, also delivering several scissor-kicks to his head. Logan threw a punch. Blitz grabbed his fist in mid-air. Logan tried again. The same happened. Blitz tightened his grip and head-butted Logan in the face. He stumbled backwards. Blitz was dizzy. He gave one final roundhouse kick to Logan, and pinned him to the floor. Blitz pulled a grenade from his belt and tossed it in the air with a flourish.

"Are you insane!? You'll kill both of us!"

"It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make." He caught the grenade and ripped the pin out with his teeth. It glowed red hot.

And then... oblivion...


	24. Twice Bitten

Chapter 24: Twice Bitten

Sakura watched the whole thing from the roof of Panther's car.

"NO!!"

"Well that makes my job a whole lot easier." Panther quipped. Sakura slapped him round the face, and ran to inspect the massive, smoking hole in the ground.

A year later, in a bar on Fichina, a grizzled blue-grey wolf with an astonishing white mane came in and pulled up a seat next to a lavender wolf who was clutching her cup of coffee with two hands for warmth. The blue wolf, who looked like he was an experienced war veteran ordered a Fichinian hot chocolate (arguably the best in the Lylat system). He tipped the barkeep and took a long sip of his drink. He glanced to the wolf sitting next to him.

"Hey," he said, looking back to his drink "You're Sakura right?"

She looked up "What's it to you?" she sounded frustrated.

"It's been tough tracking you down. You knew Blitz, didn't you?" a tear rolled down her cheek.

"You know, today's exactly one year after the day he was killed." he chuckled, making a scar on his bottom jaw more prominent "He told me a lot about you..."

"I didn't just know him," she said, failing to fight back more tears "I loved him,"

"A lot of people did," He took another sip from his mug "Anyway, there's something he wanted you to have." He produced a small, blue box from his pocket "He said that if anything happened to him, I was to give this to you." He pushed into one of her hands and whispered in her ear:

"Keep it safe. Don't let anyone see it, but take it with pride." He emptied the mug in one more gulp and walked towards the door.

"Who are you?" Sakura asked.

"That doesn't really matter, does it?" he said, looking back over his shoulder. He smiled.

And then he was gone.

In her room, in the industrial district of Fichina, Sakura took the box and opened it. Inside was a small scrap of paper and a necklace made from a double-helix of glass on a thin chain. She smiled and fastened it around her neck. She picked up the note and read it aloud

"Sakura, though my life may have been short, I could not be happier that I spent it with you. Thanks for not giving up." there was a scrawly signature at the bottom, but Sakura knew who it was from. This was the same necklace that she had given Blitz. The one that he wore all the time. She smiled again, and peered out of the window, at the setting sun...

The albatross pushed the dark glasses further up his beak. He hoped no-one would recognise him, since he wanted as few ties to Blitz as possible. The gust of the train ruffled his feathers. _Stupid machine _he thought _Personally I can't see what people find good about them. _He had been bitter since he had watched his best friend throw his life away. He stepped into the carriage and picked a seat as far away from anyone as possible. He looked out of the window as the city, the planet and his whole life melted away into a grey blur. He saw the blue sky of Corneria for the last time before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
